The present invention relates generally to a trial implant instrument. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trial implant instrument for determining the size of an implant location between adjacent spinous process.
As the present society ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in adverse spinal conditions which are characteristic of older people. By way of example, with aging comes increases in spinal stenosis (including but not limited to central canal and lateral stenosis), the thickening of the bones which make up the spinal column, and facet arthropathy. Spinal stenosis is characterized by a reduction in the available space for the passage of blood vessels and nerves. Pain associated with such stenosis can be relieved by medication and/or surgery. Of course, it is desirable to eliminate the need for major surgery for all individuals and in particular for the elderly.
Accordingly, there needs to be developed procedures and implants for alleviating such and other spine related condition, which are minimally invasive, which can be tolerated by the elderly and for that matter any individual, and which can be performed preferably on an outpatient basis.
Therefore, there is a need for a trial implant apparatus to determine the size of the location where the device will be implanted prior to performing the procedure. Such an apparatus and procedure will assist the physician to accurately select the correct size of the device to be implanted in the patient while minimizing the damage to tissue.
An object of the present invention is a trial implant device for determining the space between adjacent spinous process. Such a device has a sizer pivotally mounted with a handle so that the handle may rotate relative to the sizer.
Another object of the present invention is a method for determining the size between adjacent spinous process prior to implanting a device in the same area.
Other objects, aspects and features of the invention are evident from the description of the embodiments, the claims and the figures.